


Consume Me

by cjjade



Series: Kinktober Flash Fiction Project (2020) [17]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Booker | Sebastian le Livre & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani Friendship, Depressed Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Hotel Sex, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Minor Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Nicky is loud, Oral Sex, Quynh means well, Semi-Public Sex, everyone but Booker thinks Joe is straight, joe is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjjade/pseuds/cjjade
Summary: Day 17 of Kinktober; Joe and Nicky meet again at the pub, and the results are basically the same
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Kinktober Flash Fiction Project (2020) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947481
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Consume Me

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Fiction is a story written and edited within a time limit, usually one hour. 
> 
> Still running off my inspiration from the last one with this prompt because it fit so well. Not where I wanted it to end, but that just means I'll have to revisit this verse. At some point there will be at least one more.

**Prompt: DILF and Bathroom Sex - JoexNicky**

**Time Limit: Two Hours**

**Consume Me**

Booker sighed rubbing his face, it was getting easier he could not say it wasn't but it was still hard. Booker had been sent away at the youngest age they could possibly do it. Joe on the other hand had been sent there just because it had been the best locally. His mother would not dream of sending her baby boy too far away from her. Booker sometimes wondered if that was why Joe went out that night, why he slept with Rachel. Amira al-Kaysani was strict on her son in all aspects but especially woman. Andy couldn't hug him without her storming in the room shooing the girl away calling her names in Arabic. 

Booker met Joe when some kid were making fun of his name. Booker punched them without a care in the world, only laughing when the boy yelled something in a language he could not speak. Ibrahim laughed then covered it with a cough as Amira scolded the boy on his use of violence. But she never said she was angry, and they knew she was the reason he wasn't expelled. His mother decided they would be best friends, even more so when Booker tried to convince him not to change his nickname to Joe. Yusuf was better, Booker had always liked it, made him special unlike Sebastien. There were five other Sebastiens in their year alone. The next day Joe picked Booker for him, and they never spoke of it again.

Amira never called either of them anything but their given names. 

Rachel had been popular, an American who got sent there as a last resort because her dad remarried someone five years older than her. She moved in with Joe's family after her dad refused to answer any calls from the school. No one batted an eye, she moved into the guest house, Ibrahim took care of everything--including her parents. She was privately tutored. Joe studies Education because his mother said so with a minor in business. He graduated way earlier than any of his classmate, Amira found him a teaching job. His life was still set by her rules, which was also earning a second bachelors, this time he could choose.

Joe picked Art, Amira made him minor in history. 

Booker met Ana at nineteen, she was twenty. It was love at first sight for them both, he followed her back to America. Transferred to college there, graduated early. Andy stayed until she missed her family too much. Joe had gone there to visit Booker, Rachel loved the ocean city. Joe knew she really just loved being away from his mother, and so did he honestly. 

So he applied for a job, they accepted him without fail. Two bachelors, fluent in multiple languages, and willing to take over their volunteer program. His mother scream, she yelled, she threatened, but in the end they moved to Bayview. It was a small town, the people were nice, their apartment was tiny but that was fine for now. This would be the start of their new life together. 

All of them. 

Booker graduated before Joe moved there, and thanks to Ana's father joined the police force weeks after graduating at twenty one. Booker married Ana before she got diagnosed with cancer. He had been here two months, his father-in-law, George tried to stall it but Ana mind was made up. Ana's mother, Eve, planned the whole thing, by the day George loved Booker as his own. The wedding was beautiful but small, Andy held herself together but Quynh cried. Andy moved here as soon as she could after Ana's diagnose, almost four year later. Quynh was going to be doing her residency here, Booker didn't want them to rearrange their lives. But as luck would have it, one of the best programs in her field was taught in a hospital thirty minutes from Bayview.

Ana died in February, right before Valentine's day. Four months later in mid June Lyla was born. She was early, it was storming out, Booker stopped by for some reason he claimed he forgot. Power was out, Rachel was on the floor in pain, Lyla was delivered right in their kitchen. Joe knew more than ever that Lyla saved Booker that night. Andy was growing scared, George said he didn't come to work that day. After Lyla's birth he took a few weeks off, came back better, no fixed but better. No one but Joe and Andy asked, because no one wanted to know. 

"You know Booker," Eve started smiling kindly at her son-in-law. "There's this sweet girl at my church...."

"Eve leave the boy alone," George grumbled passing him a beer.

"Ana would want him to be happy again," Eve glared at her husband then to Booker pleadingly. "We want you to be happy again."

"The boy is up for detective," George told her patting Booker on the back proudly. "He needs his head in that game, not the romance one," Booker knew that, his partner had been looked over five times now. "They rarely consider anyone under 30," Oh Booker knew that, he was shocked he was being considered. "And they won't take it easy on you for being my son."

"Where are my babies," Eve sighed looking around tired of them, Joe was never late. George rolled his eyes.

The day Eve met Booker she decided he was the one, she didn't care anything about him she just knew by the way he looked at her Ana. It took George a little bit longer but that was because Ana was his only daughter. She was his princess, but in the end Booker won him over. The moment Joe came a couple months later for the wedding Eve was set on them being family too. When they moved Eve happily found their house, would babysit, and give advice when asked. Rachel liked Eve, and she admired George. A retired police lieutenant who now was a mentor for at risk youth, he had a lot of pull in Bayview. Booker knew it was how Joe got the job. Ana swore differently but Booker saw the way her eyes twinkled, she had asked George for a favor. 

Booker smiled just as sounds of Zander and Elizabeth could be heard. It was Elizabeth's birthday, and no one made better lasagna than Grandma Eve. Or so Elizabeth said, so they were there for her birthday dinner. Booker stood hugging Elizabeth, though she wore a smile Booker knew the broken hearted look. He wore it many times as a child. Every time he hoped his parents would drop in for something but never did. Kissing the top of her head she ran towards George and Eve who showered her with kisses and hugs. 

Eve was still shocked by Rachel, she didn't think that would ever change.

Ana had one brother, Stanley, who would not be settling down anytime soon, or so Eve hoped. He was twenty-two and was traveling across Mexico for the summer with some non-profit group. Stanley had dreams of saving the world, he would be entering medical school this fall. Like with Booker, Ana's death stayed with him every day. She worried about other people even in her last days. Stanley wanted to live his life as a way to pay tribute to her never-ending kindness. Every summer he works with a new group, feeling that every time he put a little good in the world maybe it would balance somehow for some of the bad.

"You're late Yusuf," Eve told Joe who flashed her his classic smile. "Don't think that will save you young man." Zander giggled as Eve motioned for them all to sit. 

"It was my first week teaching at Bayview University," Joe reminded her watching Booker spin Lyla around.

"How did that go," George asked also watching Booker, who carried Lyla over. He sometimes wondered how Joe did it all on his own, parents, teacher, and even taking classes himself. "Jace said his students weren't taking well to his subject."

"I think they thought Introduction to Film would be an easy A," Joe admitted with a laugh, George nodded.

"No more work talk," Eve said brining out the pan, Elizabeth's face beamed. "Tonight is all about our sweet Elizabeth." Joe shot Zander a glare as he rolled his eyes.

"Behave young man," Joe warned his son who gave him an innocent look.

"It's almost like you don't trust him," Andy remarked from behind, Eve shot her a matching look. "Not my fault, I was actually in court." Andy stated motioning to her suit, Andy was having a hard time at work, Eve looked behind her for Quynh. "Quynh got called in."

"One day I am going to get all of you at one dinner," Eve grumbled as Andy kissed Elizabeth's head before moving to sit next to Zander.

"Not likely," George laughed taking a drink of his beer.

XOXO

Joe wanted to be angry at Andy but couldn't--that much, it would be fun to be out with them again.

Joe watched his children as they ran to George and Eve's who was picking them up. George holding Lyla as she waved hard before he put her inside of their car in her booster seat. At dinner yesterday Andy had brought up Jace inviting her and Quynh out for his birthday after George made a joke about Jace wanting him to come out. Jace was always trying to get George to come out, George would roll his eyes at his invitations. Joe admitted he got invited that was when Eve jumped on getting the children for a night. She was just as bad about Joe dating as Quynh was. Only Quynh didn't try to push Booker into dating, well not yet. 

An hour later Joe was slipping out of his Uber, no way was he driving here. Jace had warned him, he was doing shots--lots of them. Part of Joe was hoping that maybe he would see Nicky again, but then again he would probably be with someone. So then Joe didn't want to see him again, Joe internally groaned yes he did, he wanted to see him bad. So he picked out his best jeans the ones Andy told him hung to him just right. A deep royal purple shirt, he thought about black or red but Andy had told him he looked good in this color. She had bought the shirt after all, and if he remembered the jeans too.

"Damn," Jace whistled looking at Joe. "Why don't you dress like this for work."

"Not all of us are trying to get the nurse to play doctor," Andy stated watching Jace shrug as Quynh rolled her eyes. "But you do look nice." Joe's face changed, hardened.

"You better not have invited anyone here," Joe told Quynh who smiled then turned away quickly. "I'm going to start not coming to things you know about," Joe whined looking at Andy.

"I tried," Andy swore handing him a pint of beer. "Booker should be along soon."

"I'm serious man," Jace stated looking him up and down. Joe felt his face turn red. "Why?"

Jason Finley O'Connor was Irish-American, and probably one of Joe's closest American friends. They had connected right away, Jace had been blown away when he found out not only was Joe married but with children. He never judged Joe for his decision, or made him feel ashamed. He actually vocally defended him when a group tried to get him fired. Sarah Harris, she was an older teacher who thought Joe would set a bad example to the minds of youth. That once the student found out about his past, they would see having sex as teens as acceptable. 

Her little squad of followers agreed. 

George had put his foot down with most of them when it looked like Joe would be asked to not return after his first year. Joe had signed a contract that stated he would be reviewed after his first year, and could be let go. They didn't have to give a reason, Sarah had got many good teacher dismissed. That almost happened, there had been rumors, Joe prepared for the worst. Joe knew it didn't happen thanks to Jace and George, along with a few other teachers who were tired of Sarah and her squad. 

That didn't mean Sarah gave up, she watches him like a hawk, if he is so much as a minute late she records it. 

"You look good," Nicky smiled coming to stand next to Joe, Joe smiled widely before turning around. Nicky looked better, dark washed jeans, white shirt and blazer. "Celebration."

"My friend Jace's birthday," Joe explained softly eyes going to the man talking to a group of people. "You?" Joe took in his appearance. "On a date?"

"Lykon asked me if I'd like to accompany him," Nicky smiled leaning a bit more into Joe's space. "Quynh invited him out because she was invited to a birthday party." Joe laughed nodding, eyes spotting Lykon. The man was hard to miss. "Apparently she's not a fan of the birthday boy."

"That's putting it lightly," Joe laughed, smiling as Nicky took up more of his space. "She thinks he's an oversexed immature adolescent disguised as thirty-two year old man," Joe watched Nicky start to laugh, seems he was told already. Joe eyes went to her and Lykon, then--Patricia.

Joe knew that she had done this, her face had all but told him that she had done this but he was still annoyed. Patricia was nice, she really was, any man would be lucky. Joe could admit that if given a chance he could see them being friends. But that was it, just friends. The issue was Quynh kept pushing them together, she was not taking the hint. From the Pizza place, to last week when Quynh asked if he wanted to get coffee. Then _shockingly_ she text him just as he got there saying she had to cancel but who should happen to be there but Patricia. 

Joe assumed that Patricia was in on it, because she invited Joe to join her right away. They talked for awhile until Booker finally got his SOS text and called him, he excused himself quickly. Booker talked with Andy after because Joe had had enough, it was getting tiring. Andy swore at Elizabeth's dinner yesterday she had an in depth conversation with her. He had hoped that meant tonight he could come out without fear of a set up but apparently not. The way Patricia was looking at him now, it was clear she was set on getting his attention.

Why did his friends have to be so pushy AND where was Booker? 

"Something wrong," Nicky asked concerned by the forlorn look that now graced his once beautiful face.

"Quynh keeps trying to set me up with this nurse she knows," Joe mumbled turning away hoping she does not come over to them. "She's nice but..." Joe really hoped she didn't come over here. 

"Patricia," Nicky stated face showing his own displeasure as he spotted her. "She is nice I will agree, but from my conversations with her..." Joe watched Nicky's face crinkle as he thought of them. "She's very boring." Joe laughed titling his head to the side biting his lip, Nicky liked that look better. "Kept going on about some murder show."

"We have a lot in common," Joe countered watching Nicky smiled slyly.

"Yet it was me who took you home last time," Nicky reminded him watching Joe blush, the nodding with a small laugh. Joe felt warm.

"Nicky," Quynh stated softly looking at Joe curiously as she joined them. "I didn't know you two had met?"

"They met the last time we were here," Lykon stated joining them, Quynh shot him an inquisitive look. "I was late due to a...." Lykon knew if he said Richie Quynh would rant. "Miscommunication."

"Joe was very kind," Nicky stated his voice smooth, and overly Italian. "Lykon's roommate had left me," Lykon still didn't know the truth, Richie took the blame. "My phone was dead, it was closing time, and I had no idea where I was really," Quynh looked over to Lykon who looked away. "But Joe here was nice enough to show me back to my hotel."

"How chivalrous of you," Andy stated handing Joe a shot glass.

"Not quite," Joe mumbled eyes meeting Nicky who smiled.

Joe welcomed the burn of whatever Andy had just gave him, he felt too on display right now. He had not told anyone about his night with Nicky, he wanted to tell Booker but he could not. Ana's birthday was coming up, and work had been stressful for him. He was up for detective with two other men, one who had got passed up last time with the _promise_ he'd get it next time. Booker was working his butt off to prove that he deserved it more, despite his younger age. The problem was the head of the department, Winslow. He had little respect for Booker, thought he only got this far riding on George's good name. 

Joe couldn't unload this on him right now.

Joe was grateful as people broke up until he realized that Quynh had brought Patricia over, or maybe she just joined them. Joe did not miss Andy's look though, she was beginning to get as annoyed as everyone else. Lykon pulled Nicky away probably to give Patricia time to talk with Joe. As she started to talk Quynh would add snips about Joe, until suddenly she needed a refill. Andy followed her, Joe knew she was going to speak with her--again--or so he hoped. Joe looked at Patricia trying to fake interest but his eyes kept going back to Nicky. Nicky who looked very good in those jeans, and who Joe knew looked even better out of them. 

"JOE," Booker yelled running into the pub, Joe laughed as Patricia jumped startled by his booming voice. "I DID IT!"

"Excuse me we were in the middle of a conversation," Patricia stated hand still on her heart, glaring at Booker who shot her the dirtiest look like she interrupted them.

"What did you do," Joe asked Booker, as Quynh came over looking at Patricia.

"I made detective," Booker stated, Joe laughed before pulling his best friend in a tight consuming hug.

"Did I just hear someone made detective," Andy stated pushing past Patricia, who grunted as Quynh shot her a sorry look. "Congratulations Book." Andy took his face into her hands leaning their foreheads together. "I'm so proud of you." 

"Your first round is on me," Joe stated as Booker fell into Andy's tight embrace seconds later, Quynh smiled at Booker. Joe saw Quynh whisper something to Patricia who nodded.

Joe laughed as he heard Eve scream in delight on the phone, George going on next. You could not miss the pride and joy in his tone. There would be a dinner, there would be a big celebration, but right now Booker just wanted to live in this moment. Patricia didn't try to talk to Joe right away, everything and one was going nuts around them right now. Soon the music got louder, the people started pouring in, and Nicky realized that the last time he was here had been a slow night. Lykon was off talking with Quynh and Patricia, while Andy was probably picking the music. 

It sounded like her mix, and she was in an angry party mood.

Nicky was sitting at a table in the corner, looking at his pint with a distant look on his face. Almost like he didn't want to be here. Joe looked around, he knew he was teaching at the same university and even knew he was on the opposite side. He knew because he looked, and he knew Nicky was very coveted. Like Lykon he was thirty three years old, Lykon like Nicky had two doctrines. Lykon had gone into psychology them into medicine where he met Quynh. Nicky's so called risk wasn't so risky once Joe read about the man, he was well known in his field. The university from what Joe heard from gossip was trying to find a way to make him stay. He was well respected, well connected, and had a paper coming out soon that was highly anticipated. 

"Why the long face," Joe asked sliding into a chair next to him, Nicky smiled sadly as he turned to him.

"More like lonely," Nicky sighed looking over to Lykon who was talking to Quynh, Patricia, and a few others. "Starting over in a new city sound nice, but..." Nicky hated not knowing anyone here.

"I remember when I first moved here," Joe told him looking around, seeing Jace and Booker playing pool. "I could introduce you to Jace, he pretty much knows everyone." Nicky laughed looking at the man who had been looking at Joe all evening. 

"Are you two...." Nicky asked curiously, Joe shook his head no.

"I don't date," Joe told him, Nicky shot him a weird look. "I have three children."

"Lykon spoke of your children," Nicky admitted watching Joe nod then look out to the bar. "He also said you were straight."

"Only Booker knows..." Joe mumbled looking at Nicky then away then back at him. "When I started to realize. I married young, and now...." Joe knew other parents date but it scared him. "I never really dated," Nicky smiled, he loved how easy it was for them to talk. "I literally married the first and only girl I slept with."

Joe slept with Rachel in the back of some guy's car, he could not remember their name now, maybe he didn't know back then. She had been the prettiest girl there, and asked him if he wanted to talk somewhere quiet. They talked until they kissed, then she climbed on his lap both of them laughed into each other's mouths. Both of them virgins, both of them with parents who had told them sex was dirty and wrong. It was meant for married couples. The act wasn't romantic, it wasn't sweet, and it wasn't even good, not really. 

The reality; Joe took some girl he didn't know virginity in the back of a car of some guy he didn't know then went home. 

Joe was sick for days, it hadn't felt good to him, it had felt empty. Booker and Andy had told him he was crazy, had lectured him on safe sex. His mother had not allowed him to take that class, said he didn't need to. Except her only advice on the subject was, _DON"T_. That did him a lot of good obviously. Some months later he welcomed a son into the world, a beautiful little boy that became his whole world. He never went on a date. Week after the party Rachel found him crying. His mother demanded a paternity test after the birth, but allowed her to stay in their guestroom. They were together his father said, Rachel was now his intended. After it was confirmed he was the father they were married at the end of April, Zander was just slightly three months old.

Rachel had left him months before their ten year anniversary. 

No wedding, they followed his parents, signed paper, put on the rings Amira picked out, and bam they were married. Rachel got tutored because his mother decided that was what was best for the baby. They never went on dates, most of the time he didn't know if they liked each other. At twenty, Joe had his degree, and began teaching. Zander was five, Elizabeth was two, they looked like the perfect family in all his mother's photos. When people asked about their first date Rachel almost lied, he took her to the lake she would say.

Not a full lie, but not the truth either.

"I hate dating," Nicky admitted watching Joe huff. "I'm serious. It's hard to find someone you have a real connection with." Joe smile watching Nicky look out at everyone. "My last boyfriend was a set up, we had everything in common." Joe knew this story to well. "One date turned into four because I couldn't find a reason to say no. We fit in every way, except..." Nicky stopped because he couldn't explain it to Abigail.

"No spark," Joe guessed Nicky turned to him nodding, grinning as Joe moved Nick's hair out of his eyes and behind his ear. Nicky felt himself shiver.

"Then I met some guy at a bar...." Nicky whispered as Joe nods, he knew this story too.

"Nicky," Lykon yelled, they moved apart as Lykon comes to the table. "There's some people I think you'd like to meet." Lykon looks to Joe smiling, Joe gives him a nod.

"I need to check on Booker," Joe laughed standing up Lykon nod, Joe turns to Nicky. "He and Andy like to bet against each other, " Joe explained, he wasn't looking forward to this. "Normally it's fine, but she's upset with Quynh...."

"She and Quynh seem fine," Lykon stated looking at the two dancing.

"They both played Hit Me With Your Best Shot," Joe explained to Lykon who crinkled his nose, Nicky shrugged confused why Lykon was looking at him. "It goes back to their predating days. Tonight is going to be them pitting Booker against each other." Joe looked to Andy and Quynh who were smirking at each other, "Last time Booker blacked out and ended up in a van headed to Canada. I had to wire him money to get back."

XOXO

Nicky met two other doctors and he knew that what Quynh was trying to do with Joe, Lykon was setting him up. Lykon had met Jacob, and knew that the man was not meant for Nicky. Nicky just could not find a reason to not date Jacob. On paper they matched, Jacob had been a nice guy, Nicky hated that he broke his heart--kind of. Nicky looked over to Joe who was dancing with Quynh who was laughing at something he said. Booker was with Andy, both of them in fits of giggles over something. It was easy to see the love between them, Lykon had said he didn't think anything could ruin them. 

Lykon was also trying to keep Nicky from Joe.

Nicky needed a moment so he excused him to use the restroom, he just needed to be away from everything. The man he was talking to was going on about something or another after Lykon had mentioned Nicky wrote a paper on ancient pagan rituals in modern society. He needed a break once the man used the words "according to Wikipedia." Nicky didn't hate the site, it was actually a guilty pleasure of his. He had found himself on there just reading but to have another man who claimed he was a professional use it as their basis for _fact_ , was something else.

Nicky turned around when he realized he didn't lock the door, but smiled when he saw it was Joe slipping in. He could see that Joe didn't know he was in here by the way his eyes widened, but that didn't stop him from coming into the small room. The door shit with as small click, Nicky turned back around to wash his hands to try and appear like he wasn't hiding. Nicky stopped when he heard the lock click in place. He slowly turned around to find Joe leaning against the door. 

Nicky guessed he wasn't the only one trying to hide.

"Patricia," Nicky guess with a smirk as Joe nodded, the woman knew what she wanted. "Can't blame her." Joe nodded closing his eyes, he just needed a minute of silence. "You could just tell her you aren't interested."

"Quynh would never forgive me if I broke her heart," Joe sighed opening his eyes, Nicky was looking him up and down licking his lips. "Who you hiding from."

"Honestly," Nicky asked gently walking towards Joe, Joe who was nibbling on his bottom lip. "Lykon." Joe shot him a confused look, it didn't make sense with him being Nicky's only friend here. "He thinks I need to stop hitting on you," Joe nods knowingly Quynh had mentioned Nicky seemed to like to flirt, Nicky was now in his space. "Because it's clearly making you uncomfortable." Nicky's hair fell in front of his face again.

"Extremely," Joe whispered as he once again tucked Nicky's hair out of the way, cupping his face.

Nicky moaned as Joe pulled Nicky to him, hungrily claiming his mouth. Joe could hear people moving outside in the hallway, could hear the talking of women as they waited for the bathroom across the hall. One of their voices sounded familiar. Joe could not make out what they were saying because he didn't care about them. All he cared about was the man who was whimpering into his mouth, clinging to his shirt. He quickly turned them around pinning Nicky against the door, spreading his thighs with his knee as Joe's mouth attached to his neck.

Nicky gasped pulling his mouth back to his, hands going under Joe's shirt to grip onto warm skin trying to bring him closer. Minutes later Joe was dropping to his knee pulling Nicky's pants down quickly, Joe needed his mouth on him. Nicky could truthfully say he had never done this before, the mere idea had always turned his stomach--so many germs. Then he met Joe al-Kaysani. His hand going over his mouth to keep down the sounds as Joe took his cock into his mouth. The head was red and leaking, Joe moaned at the weight of him on his tongue. Moan as Nicky's salty earthy taste flooded his senses. 

Nicky looked down at him, which was a mistake. Dark eyes clouded with lust, blinking once twice as he sank lower. Pink puffy lips wrapped around his straining cock as Nicky tried not to thrust into the welcoming heat. That strong tongue twisting around the swollen head just like Nicky taught him to before. Nicky had to look away, close his eyes think about something other than how perfect this all felt. Think about the hushed voices in the hallway, the giggles---it didn't work. 

Joe's mouth was warm, it was wet, and his nails were digging into his hips as he took him deeper into his mouth. The sounds of what they were doing echoing in the small room. The scratch of Joe's beard that should hurt, that should scarp in not so pleasant ways was doing things to Nicky he never realize he would like. Nicky came down his throat biting on his hand as Joe hummed as his taste flooded over him. Nicky didn't even realize his hand had gone to Joe head. Finger tangles in silky dark curls , keeping him in place until he was pulling Joe up for a kiss. 

They didn't have time for Nicky to repay him, not here.

"I'm in the same room," Nicky mumbled licking at Joe's lips, moaning as Joe devoured him again.

"Give me an hour," Joe told him nodding, eye hungry. 

Joe could not believe he was doing this again, he was losing his mind. Walking out the door, it hit him, he just sucked off a somewhat stranger in a bathroom. 

What the hell had gotten into him?

XOXO

Joe laughed as Nicky pulled him into his room ninety-five minutes later, both of them pulling at his clothes. Shoes landed somewhere with a loud bang, a crash of something as Nicky tossed his jacket to the side. Joe pulling his shirt over his head and Nicky went for his belt. All while walking to the bed, soon Joe was pushing Nicky down on the soft mattress. Nicky watched smiling as Joe took the rest of his clothes off slower. Making Nicky's mouth water. Nicky had never lusted after a body like he did Joe's. Never desired to consume someone like he wanted to consume Joe.

Joe's body was perfection. 

Nicky's eyes caught a small tattoo of three connected hearts over his heart, he knew it must be for his children. Nicky's eyes traveled down his chest, then to his abs that his fingers and mouth had traced last time. They were itching to do it all over again, wanting to mark him this time. Watched as he kicked off the rest of his clothes. Joe's dark eyes meeting Nicky's lighter ones. Joe's cock was as thick as he remembered it, long, head swollen, glistening with liquid that was dribbling down. Nicky already had the condoms and lube ready, he wanted Joe inside of him. 

Nicky closed his eyes as Joe brought his mouth to his calf, began kissing up--slowly.

Nicky's skin tasted delicious, Joe wished they had time for him to just devour him for hours, for days. Nicky cried out as Joe bit down on his thigh, Joe remembered last time he liked that. Nicky whined deeply, "Joe please" Nicky begged, he had already prepped himself. They could go slower next round, right now he needed Joe to put the condom on and fuck him like there's no tomorrow. Nicky moaned a little too loudly as Joe slide a finger inside of him mouth sucking a bruise into his other thigh. 

"Nicky," Joe hummed feeling how slick he was. 

Nicky arched into him as he slide a second finger, hands twisting the sheets as he gasped. Joe's fingers were thicker than his own, callused, and curving just right. The sting was delicious, almost what he needed--almost. Nicky was wet and hot around his fingers. Joe could not help how his body reacted to the image of Nicky laying in this bed fingering himself open to the idea of Joe inside him. He had been nervous on his way over, thought maybe this was a bad idea. Then Nicky opened the door, Joe was greeted by a naked Nicky pulling him inside the small room. Both their hands frantic as they tore Joe's clothes off to get him just as naked.

Minutes later Nicky gasped "Yes," as Joe pushed inside of him, it had been awhile since he bottomed. Jacob did not like to top, and god had he miss it. The toys he had did not do a real cock like Joe's justice. Joe slide in slowly, watched as Nicky twisted the sheet, as his breath caught when he changed angels. Joe slide out slowly, then back in again, each time increasing his speed. Nicky slapped his hand over his mouth, Joe stopped, "I want to hear you."

Nicky opened his eyes shocked, past lovers always said he sounded fake so he tried to be quiet. 

Joe laced their finger, mimicking what Nicky did to him last time by pinning his hands down. Joe started to move slowly again, mouth bending down to suck on Nicky's collarbone, beard scrapping sensitive skin, mouth going to his neck to bite. Joe increased his speed humming as Nicky got louder, the freer Nicky was with his sounds the harder, faster, Joe would thrust. Soon the only sounds in the room were Nicky's cries, and the sound of flesh smacking on flesh. Joe used to hate the sound, they always had music on, but right now nothing sounded better. Nicky's legs tightened around him as he came crying out Joe's name like it was a prayer. 

Joe gasped out Nicky's name minutes later. He had always had to work hard for his orgasms, some times having to finish himself off on his own while Rachel showered. With Nicky that was not the case at all. The smell of his skin, the taste of his sweat, the warm tight slick feel of him tightening around his pulsing cock. The way Nicky's now free hands scratched down his back, adding small prickles that sent tingles throughout his entire body. Joe came hard, buried deep inside of Nicky, teeth sinking into is shoulder. 

"Maybe we could have lunch this week," Nicky muttered breathless looking over to Joe who laughed but nodded.

The End


End file.
